A love in war time
by Carrie-thegoddess9
Summary: En esta historia nacerá un amor en medio de la guerra santa, emparejamiento (Ambrosine y Albafica), espero que le sea de mucho agrado y ojalá tenga fans Ojo: Ambrosine es nombre griego para un bebé (niña), están todos invitados a pasar a mi historia, eso si les gusta mucho, pueden comentarlo con mucho gusto
1. Prologo

**Titulo de la historia: A love in war time**

**Anime: **Saint Seiya (lost canvas)

**Pareja principal: **Ambrosine y Albafica

**Rated: T**

**Genero: **Romance

**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, esto tiene dueños que son Shiori y Kurumada, pero la historia es mía, nada mas

**Aviso: **No se como me quedará, pero espero mucho sus comentarios y esta historia es hecha para los que gustan mucho de los oc.

No los aburro mas

Qué la inspiración esté con todos ustedes

y nos veremos después

**Prólogo**

Todo comienza desde que Perséfone vuelve a los brazos de su padre y madre, dejando así a un Hades furioso, estaba tan enojado que no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a la misma Persefone, mientras tanto Zeus estaba frente su hermano, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio por haberse llevado a su hija.

—Si tienes problemas conmigo, hazme saber lo que quieres, pero no te desquites con mi hija y si estás tan furioso con mi persona, entonces dirígete a mi, pero nunca mas a mi querida Persefone.

Hades dio una sonrisa complaciente y llena de crueldad.

—De todas formas no necesito a tu hija, por mi llévate, pero no vuelvas a mis dominios, ni tu, ni Persefone— Era una clase de amenaza que dio el olímpico contra su hermano mayor.

—Como quieras.

Una vez que Persefone volvió al olímpo, Hades estaba solo, furioso y maldiciendo tanto a su hermano, como a Persefone, luego decidió crear a alguien que sustituya a Persefone, con su energía cósmica logro crear a un pequeño bebé, solo que la hizo diferente a la diosa, lo que llevaba de él son sus ojos azules como a profundidad del océano y lo único que le puso como recuerdo de Persefone es su piel pálida, entonces el dios espero alguna reacción del bebé, hasta que dio sus primeros llantos y sonrió muy complacido de que su creación fue perfecta.

Pero, ¿Cual es el propósito de Hades con la pequeña diosa?, ella fue bautizada como una diosa olímpica, alguien que manejaba la vida y la muerte, revivía y mataba, también tuvo su propio nombre, que era Ambrosine, este nombre simplemente se le ocurrió de manera súbita.

Luego pasaban los años y el pequeño bebé, fue una niña pequeña que le gustaba jugar en los campos de Elíseos, pero notaba que Hades no estaba tan interesado en cuidar de ella, solo lo haría si tuviera cuerpo de mujer adulta, la pequeña notaba el desprecio por parte de este y al ver ese sentimiento solo se marcaba cabizbaja.

La pequeña diosa siempre se preguntaba "¿Qué es el amor?", pero Hades le reprochaba su pregunta diciendo que son puras tonterías lo que estaba preguntando y así se mantuvo hasta que cumplió sus 15 años, su cuerpo parece el de una mujer adulta, con muchos dotes, siendo una adolescente, hasta la misma Pandora le tiene una gran envidia a la chica solo por ser mas dotada que ella.

Hubieron varias ocasiones, en que Hades se ha enfadado con ella por su nueva curiosidad, ella quiere saber mas sobre los humanos, hasta ha escapado del inframundo al mundo humano, este de lo muy enojado que estaba envió a alguien que la capture y quien se ofreció a traer a la chica fue Minos de grifo, el juez mas macabro de ese lugar, simplemente daba una sonrisa complacida y siempre atrapaba a la joven.

—¡Ambrosine, ven aquí! — Este gritaba furiosamente y la joven fue con mala cara hacia su todopoderoso creador, quien la esperaba en la sala principal, ella vestía con un largo vestido color blanco, guantes metálicos de oro y plata (como los que usan los caballeros para luchar), en sus brazos llevaba un brazalete por cada brazo y por supuesto su tiara, una vez que fue hacia el hombre, cruzo de brazos y lanzo una mirada de desprecio a su creador.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, majestad? —Dijo la joven con mala gana.

—¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir? que tienes prohibido salir al mundo humano —grito Hades —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me obedezcas? y ¿Qué tienes en mente al ir al mundo humano?.

—Mis propósitos no le conciernen, yo se lo que hago, pero si insistes en saber lo que quiero, te lo diré —la joven de brazos cruzados empezó a hablar — solo quiero hacerte entender que tu teoría sobre los humanos es errónea, ellos no son unas miserables criaturas que solo buscan el dominio de la tierra, se que cada quien vive en diferentes condiciones, sufren pero son felices y tu solo quieres matarlos, eres un dios olímpico, deberías usar tu cosmo para el bien y no ...

—¡Basta!, ya he tenido suficiente con tus tonterías — Hades la interrumpe de forma brusca —¡vete a tu habitación!, espero que aprendas a obedecérme, soy tu creador y tu obligación es conmigo, no con los humanos.

—Como quieras — ella quiso llorar, pero se resistió a no llorar, antes de irse a sus aposentos, vio el mapa de las constelaciones y los signos del zodiaco, ella siempre soñaba con ir al mundo humano y saber mas sobre ellos y sobre todo aclarar su gran duda sobre el amor.

Una vez que entro a sus aposentos, no pudo evitar dejar caer unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, se sienta en su cama y abraza sus piernas y llora en silencio, Hades desde lejos sintió una punzada en su duro corazón que lo regañaba por tratar tan mal a la joven, entonces camino hacia sus aposentos y vio que la joven mantiene su cabeza escondidas en sus piernas, sin hacer ruido entra donde estaba ella y pudo notar el sufrimiento de la joven, así mismo pasó Persefone cuando estaba en el inframundo, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza, hasta que se marchó porque no quería mostrar su lástima por ella, quiere evitar ese sentimiento que es el amor.

Luego llegó la hora de la cena y la diosa no bajo, se quedó en sus aposentos, hasta que decidió tomar una baño, ella quitó sus ropajes y entra a la tina, pero no tenía ganas de nada, entonces vinieron algunas doncellas que le ayudaron a enjuagar su largo cabello naranja, hasta que sale de la tina y se coloca un vestido color durazno y unas sandalias blancas.

Sale a la sala principal y vio a Hades que hace un buen rato la esperaba.

—Llegas tarde.

— no vine por ti, solo lo hice porque tenía mucha hambre —la joven toma los cubiertos y empieza a comer, viendo a su creador con una mirada de odio —_Se que pronto debes volver a tu lápida y en ese momento, me iré de aquí al mundo humano y podré traerte evidencia alguna de que los humanos no son malos como crees—l_a chica pensaba mientras estaba sentada en su cama, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza en ese lugar.

Luego llegó el día en que Hades se retiró temporalmente hasta que Pandora le encuentre un cuerpo humano, la joven aprovechó la situación para irse al mundo humano y ahí ella caminó hacia el santuario, ya que sintió el cosmo de Atenea —_Este es el cosmo de Atenea, no comprendo como Hades quiere asesinar a su sobrina_ — caminó hasta un pueblo donde se hospedo, justamente ahí empieza su aventura en busca de la verdad.

La diosa pensó en como unirse a los humanos, sin que sepan que es una diosa, entonces tomo unas ropas que le regalaro una señora humilde, era una blusa larga color café, que le quedaba como vestido muy pequeño, una licra larga blanca y unas botas largas color marrón, también cortó su largo cabello naranja y se cambio el peinado, luego para entrar en la vida de los humanos, ella estudió como se comportaban y ser uno de ellos, para eso se hizo pasar como una experta en perfumes, hasta que logró su primer paso que es aprender una habilidad de un ser humano.

**Continuara**


	2. Viaje a Rodorio

**Aviso:** Esta es la continuación de mi historia y es el comienzo de mi fic.

**Capitulo 1**

**Viaje a Rodorio**

La joven se daba cuenta que en ese pueblo, la gente se fastidiaba cuando elaboraba sus perfumes y eso lo pudo notar claramente, hasta que fue donde la señora quien le dio la ropa que llevaba puesta y le dijo sobre un pueblo muy pacífico, donde las personas son muy felices y no había este tipo de tratos, la joven sonrió, antes de ello, la mujer le da algo para que guarde su vestido de diosa, lo guarda en un enrome bolso, la chica agradece y emprende su viaje a la villa de Rodorio.

El viaje era muy largo y agotador, tenía mucho que caminar, hasta que después de una semana, toda cansada, hambrienta y agitada logra llegar a la villa, pero cuando da un paso se desmaya, antes de caer al piso, sintió un par de brazos que cogió su cuerpo, hasta que pierde el conocimiento, una vez que se levanta, sus ojos vieron a una humana que estaba frente a ella, llevaba un vestido sencillo color morado, sus ojos eran verdes, su cabello marrón, amarrado con una coleta hacia un lado, pero largo, esa joven dejo de ser una pequeña de 12 años, ya estaba a un paso de ser adulta, tiene 18 años, había heredado la tienda de su padre, ya que aún estaba en condiciones de seguir laborando como vendedor de flores.

La joven vio a la aldeana que le dedicaba una sonrisa, hasta que le da un poco de agua para beber.

— se lo agradezco mucho — dijo la joven dejando el vaso que tomo agua —¿Dónde estoy?

— en la villa de Rodorio — dijo la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa — ¿Vienes a buscar donde vivir? — la joven de pelo naranja asiente con la cabeza — te mostraré una casa que es adecuada para ti — Ambrosine solo sigue a la joven de cabello marrón y vio que era una casa de dos piso, no tan grande, ni pequeña, pero era adecuada para la joven, ella entra y le gustó mucho la casa — ¿Qué te parece?.

— es perfecta, muchas gracias — la joven sube al segundo piso, que ahí estaba su dormitorio, subió con su enorme bolso y lo deja en el piso.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?.

— Ambrosine — dijo la joven.

— es un nombre raro, jamas lo había escuchado, pero suena bien, ah por cierto lamento no decirte mi nombre, me llamo Agasha, mucho gusto — la aldeana extiende su mano para apretar la de Ambrosine y ella le cede el apretón de mano — sabes. muchas personas prefieren vivir aquí que en otro lugar, ¿De donde vienes? — la chica no iba a decir que viene del iframundo, eso asustaría mucho a Agasha, ya que todos en Rodorio son fieles y creyentes de Atenea.

— no lo recuerdo.

— ¡oh, es una lastima!, pero te aseguro que aquí la pasarás bien — dijo Agasha con esa sonrisa que motivaba a la diosa a seguir con su misión.

— es cierto, donde antes me hospedé, la gente fue muy desagradable conmigo, les molestaba mis actividades diarias — dijo la joven arrugando su ceño.

— ¿Qué tipo de actividades haces? — dijo Agasha curiosamente.

— elaboraba perfumes, solo que notaba que a los huma... habitantes, les fastidiaba mucho el olor de mis perfumes y eso me desagrado, luego una mujer muy humilde me dijo que valla a esta villa, ya que es muy pacífica y no hay ese tipo de tratos — dijo la joven mientras pagaba su casa, ya que las cosas no son gratis, lo hizo con un anillo de oro, el vendedor de esa casa se quedó con el anillo y Agasha no estuvo de acuerdo con ese pago.

— no pagues con objetos de valor, yo podré ayudarte a pagar tu casa, pero nunca vendas tus cosas valiosas, ya que ese señor es muy avaricioso — dijo Agasha ayudando a pagarle la casa a la joven.

— esta bien — por suerte ella tuvo dinero ahorrado y pago la otra mitad — tu jefe, digo tu padre no se pondrá furioso si se da cuenta que usaste un poco de su dinero para pagar mi casa — Agasha no se dio cuenta que también tiene sus necesidades y ese dinero cubre lo que le hace falta, la chica de ojos verde agacha su cabeza y la joven de ojos azules coloca una mano en su cabeza — se que es tonto lo que voy a hacer, pero esto cubre el dinero que has perdido — la joven vendió su anillo de oro y le dieron mucho dinero, lo suficiente como para compensar en lo que ha gastado.

— lo aceptaré solo para compensar el dinero de mi padre — la joven de pelo naranja sonrie complaciente al escuchar que Agasha ha aceptado el pago que le da Ambrosine.

— creo que debes atender a tu padre — dijo Ambrosine — entonces hasta pronto — ella se mete en su casa — gracias por todo.

— no hay problema, entonces hasta mañana — Agasha se marcha su casa y la joven cierra la puerta de su casa, pero le preocupaba mucho que su llegada a Rodorio llame mucho la atención de los santos de Atenea y miedo de que su creador la descubra que una vez mas ha huido del inframundo — se supone que debo decir que soy libre, pero no es así, la libertad siempre muere en el momento mas oportuno — dijo la joven con voz amarga.

Luego que ha cumplido con otro de sus objetivos, que es unirse a los humanos, ahora le tocará lo mas difícil, que es conocer a un santo dorado de Atenea, pero nada la hará retroceder, ni dejar su promesa a un lado de llevar evidencia alguna, para decirle a su creador que está muy equivocado, al pensar de forma negativa sobre la humanidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Ambrosine se levanta con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, porque ya no tiene que preocuparse de que en el pueblo anterior, habían vecinos muy ruidoso y en el inframundo siempre escuchaba los reproches de su creador, se sintió libre, pero aun no ha conseguido su liberta absoluta, así se sentía, como un pájaro recién salido de una jaula, pudo respirar el aire puro, ver el cielo azul y escuchar el canto de las aves, mientras que en el inframundo, solo se huele el olor a azufre, el cielo tenebroso y el grito de la gente cuando caía a un pozo de lava (séptimo círculo), pero en Rodorio fue como estar en el paraíso.

— no pienso salir del mundo humano, este lugar es tranquilo, digno para que vengan los dioses — dijo Ambrosine mientras respiraba el aire fresco y miraba como los humanos hacen sus quehaceres, luego la joven toma un baño, esta vez ella misma tuvo que bañarse, no habían doncellas que laven su cuerpo, solo una pequeña tina, que solo caven dos personas, pero no le dio pereza ducharse sola, luego que termina de ducharse, se cambia de ropa, ahora lleva un suave vestido color verde y unas sandalias color marrón.

Ella salió a la villa y todos miraron a la nueva huésped y la recibieron con un gran afecto, eso hizo sonreír a la diosa, con eso era suficiente evidencia para comprobar que la teoría de Hades es errónea, hasta que fue invitada a un gran banquete en casa de Agasha y la joven fue con mucho gusto aceptando la invitación, hasta que tuvo que irse a su casa a seguir preparando sus perfumes.

El trabajo es agotador, pero para Ambrosine vale la pena haberse metido en cosas de humanos, ya que algún día debe decirle la verdad a Agasha, que es una diosa, hasta mientras es solo una humana mas.

**Continuará.**


	3. La rosa venenosa

**Nota :** Buenas noches a todos los lectores del Saint Seiya , quiero darles un cordial saludo de mi parte y sean bienvenidos a mi primera historia y espero que les agrade mucho y si de casualidad no les halla agradado , pues no lo lean ni comenten

Y de antemano quiero dar las gracias a una autora que me hizo levantar de mis fracasos y hacerme entender de que las cosas que hacía no son a mi manera , si no a darle vida a la historia y a complacer a los lectores

**les agradezco su amable atención y no los aburro mas**

**y que la inspiración este con vosotros en cada momento**

**gracias de todo corazón**

**Capitulo 3**

**La rosa venenosa**

Todo comenzó en aquella villa protegida por un caballero dorado. Aquel que prometió resguardar su seguridad, mantenerla a salvo de los espectros. Y fue allí donde una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos azules tenía una semana de recién llegada. Su nombre era Ambrosine. Fue muy bien recibida por todos los habitantes y especialmente por una muchacha que siempre se mostraba alegre, se mostraba preocupaba por el bienestar de los caballeros de Atenea. Esa niña se llamaba Agasha y era experta en flores. Cada año siempre le llevaba una ofrenda a la diosa Atenea. Con el tiempo comenzó a invitar a Ambrosine a acompañarla, mostrándole lugares que eran desconocidos para la muchacha de cobrizos cabellos.  
>Su nueva amiga había demostrado ser experta en la manufactura de perfumes y un día en particular se encontraba haciendo uno de lavanda para entregárselo a la Diosa como una ofrenda.<br>— ¡Hey Ambrosine! ¿Aún te falta más lavanda? —Preguntó Agasha mientras recolectaba una gran y fresca cantidad de dicha planta.  
>—Ah… Sí, tráeme un poco más, por favor—pidió preparando el perfume para Atenea.<br>'Es la primera vez que iré al Santuario. Me pregunto qué tan grande es… Esto va a ser genial' Pensaba la pelirroja sin perder la concentración en la fabricación de la ofrenda.  
>Agasha regresó con una canasta de lavandas cuidadosamente colocadas.<br>— ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! Huelen muy bien…  
>—No hay que agradecer—Agasha se ruborizó un poco, riendo suavemente.<br>-—Bueno, mañana voy a tener listo el perfume, mejor ve a casa a tomar un descanso—la joven mujer le sonrió cálidamente.  
>—De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Ambrosine—se despidió la aldeana, caminando hacia la salida.<br>— ¡Gracias por la ayuda! ¡Adiós!  
>Al cabo de un rato, la muchacha sale pasear para estirar un poco los músculos. El proceso de preparación del perfume llevaba su tiempo e implicaba estar en una incómoda posición que no beneficiaba en nada a su pobre y entumecida espalda. Luego de un rato de estar deambulando por las calles de Rodorio, vio un montón de mujeres agrupadas, suspirando como enamoradas. Ante esto, Ambrosine se preguntó a qué o quién estarían admirando para quedar en semejante estado de ensoñación.<br>'Me pregunto qué ha pasado… Tal vez un nuevo producto haya salido o quizá es un vecino nuevo… Iré a investigar'  
>La mujer aceleró sus pasos y al estar más cerca de las féminas, pudo divisar que a lo lejos, un caballero dorado que estaba parado con una sutil mueca de molestia en su rostro. Aunque a pesar de aquello, era sumamente apuesto, cada poro de él destilaba sensualidad sin proponérselo.<br>—Señoritas, he de decirles que no es de mi agrado que me digan hermoso. Agradezco sus sentimientos, pero no se me acerquen—manifestó con la voz filosa como dagas de hielo. Al escuchar el tono de su voz, Ambrosine dio un paso atrás, intimidada.  
>—Oh cielos… Creo que vine en un mal momento—murmuraba la joven dama, dispuesta a marcharse.<br>Para entonces, ella llevaba un blanco abrigo con capucha, pantalones holgados de una tonalidad azul y zapatos blancos. Se colocó su capucha, cubriéndose así la cabeza en su totalidad y dejando su semblante en sombras. Mientras caminaba chocó con una fuerte figura. Levantó su mirada y su rostro perdió su color al ver de quién se trataba.  
>'Ay no...'<br>— ¡Lo siento! Por favor, no me lastime, no quise hacerle daño—se excusó atropelladamente, agachando su rostro.  
>Pero al volver a alzar su mirada, se sorprendió al ver que el caballero de celeste cabellera se había apartado un metro de ella la miraba serio, pero con serenidad.<br>— ¿Estás bien? —Se asombró aún más cuando el apuesto hombre no le gritó por la imprudencia cometida.  
>—No se preocupe estoy bien, muy bien —aseguró sonriendo nerviosamente—. Ah… Y… ¿Cómo le va en la vida?<br>Automáticamente se reprochó haber formulado esa pregunta, creyendo que entonces sí le iba a gritar por meterse en cosas que no eran de su importancia.  
>—Estoy bien. Sea más prudente la próxima vez. Mi cercanía es peligrosa—concluyó para volver a caminar.<br>En una fracción de segundo esquivó el brazo de la muchacha, quién pretendía detenerlo. El santo iba a volver a declarar que no debía acercarse a él, cuando la voz de la Ambrosine llegó tímida a sus oídos.  
>— ¿Puede decirme su nombre…? Por favor…<br>—Me llamo Albafica, caballero dorado de Piscis.  
>Ambrosine quedó eclipsada por unos minutos. Sus ojoso brillaron por un segundo, con auténtica curiosidad. Con voz trémula comenzó a hablar, deteniendo otra vez el paso del caballero.<br>— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal…? Tal vez le sea de poco agrado, pero… ¿Por qué odia que le digan hermoso? Digo, yo creo que no es apropiado para un caballero de su nivel ser llamado así, pero no comprendo por qué le molesta tanto…  
>—El que me digan hermoso, daña mi orgullo como caballero. Mis enemigos me subestiman por mi apariencia, burlándose de mi aspecto físico. Pensando que no soy un caballero poderoso solo por el hecho de verme "hermoso" —contestó tajante—, aunque agradezco que creas que no es apropiado llamarme así. Las mujeres no suelen pensar de esa manera.<br>—No hay nada que agradecer—dijo Ambrosine mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
>— ¿Eres nueva en Rodorio? No te he visto por el pueblo antes…<br>—A decir verdad, sí. Recién llevo una semana, me llamo Ambrosine, es un gusto en conocerlo — dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia — Me mudé de otra ciudad hasta Rodorio porque mis vecinos me no eran muy agradables que digamos… Y cuando escuché que esta villa es muy pacífica decidí mudarme. Por otro lado, mis antiguos vecinos no me permitían hacer mis perfumes en paz—resumió jugando con un mechón de su cabello.  
>— ¿Haces perfumes?<br>— ¡Claro! Soy perfumista y constantemente viajo en busca de nuevas esencias—aseguró con una sonrisa orgullosa—, ahora estoy buscando una flor única. Es de color negro y es difícil de encontrar, dicen que muchos perfumistas que han encontrado esa flor no han logrado vivir para contarlo—la joven rio, ignorante de lo que sus palabras habían provocado en Albafica.  
>El santo quedó en shock por unos segundos, sabiendo que se trataba de una de sus rosas venenosas de la casa de Piscis.<br>—Pero yo no pienso rendirme así de sencillo, tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga y sé que lo conseguiré—Albafica frunció levemente el ceño. Se preguntaba si la chica era valiente… O estúpida.  
>—Tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerte, Ambrosine—se despidió, entregándole una rosa común, luego de esto, se marchó con paso firme en dirección al Santuario. Debía ser precavido y sumamente minucioso. La curiosidad de esa chica podría llevarla a su propia muerte.<br>— ¡Wow! En verdad eres muy agradable Albafica…—Susurró para sí misma, admirando la rosa y respirando el dulce aroma que ésta desprendía.  
>Regresando a su casa, continuó con la fabricación del perfume que iba a ser entregado como ofrenda. Un fuerte aroma a lavanda mezclado un con una sutil cantidad de alcohol se había esparcido por el pueblo, emanado del hogar de la joven de cerúlea mirada.<br>—Ya casi está listo... —Murmuraba para sí misma.  
>Manipulando herramientas, frascos y esencias, la noche se cernió sobre el pueblo. Obligándola a encender un par de velas para iluminarse. El aroma se había extendido parsimoniosamente por los caminos aledaños a la villa, llegando incluso al Santuario mismo, pero de una manera muy débil, casi imperceptible. Ambrosine trabajaba sin descanso alguno, hasta que la medianoche llegó y con ella, todo el cansancio acumulado durante el día. La mujer se retiró a dormir al cabo de un rato.<br>A la mañana siguiente se despertó con sendas ojeras bajo sus ojos y con las sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana, la muchacha se levantó, para luego bañarse y a vestirse con un bello vestido blanco de breteles finos, algo escotado. Acompañándolo con delicadas sandalias blancas. Luego de peinarse fue a desayunar sin más.  
>Pasados unos minutos, se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta.<br>'Agasha…'  
>— ¡Ya voy!<br>Al abrir la puerta, pudo confirmar lo que su intuición le dictaba.  
>—Buenos días dormilona—saludó Agasha con una cálida sonrisa.<p>

—Buenos días, ya termine el perfume—saludó de igual manera y la invitó a pasar.  
>Le mostró el frasco que reposaba sobre su mesa, el cual desprendía una fragancia a lavanda que podía sentirse a varios metros.<br>— ¡Increíble! ¡Huele muy bien.  
>—Las lavandas que me conseguiste ayer me fueron de mucha ayuda, ¿y tú? ¿Qué le vas a ofrecer a la diosa Atenea? —dijo Ambrosine pellizcando un trozo de pan con mantequilla y mucho queso.<br>—Este ramo de flores—dictaminó con una amplia sonrisa, mostrándole el arreglo floral que tenía en una canasta. Dicho ramo era compuesto por flores varias y magistralmente decorado. Admirando a su amiga, quién abrió sus ojos y alzó sendas cejas.  
>— ¡Asombroso! Con esto a la señorita Sasha quedará muy satisfecha.<br>Ambas partieron rumbo al Santuario. Cada una llevaba su respectiva ofrenda. Varios kilómetros después y algo cansadas, arribaron al lugar. El rostro de Ambrosine se iluminó con verdadera admiración, para luego ensombrecerse con un halo de tristeza.  
>'Así que este es el lugar que él quiere ver sumido en ruinas… Y la mujer a la que quiere destruir es quien lo protege, su querida sobrina, quien busca la paz, pero él solo quiere la guerra…'<br>Pasaron por los doce templos zodiacales, hallándolos vacíos. Puesto que al llegar al Recinto Patriarcal, todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban allí. Agasha fue la primera en acercarse al Patriarca y la Diosa, hincándose y extendiendo sus brazos al frente, con el ramo en sus manos. Fue rápidamente imitada por Ambrosine.  
>—Diosa Atenea, le ofrezco este hermoso ramo de flores como muestra de mi gratitud.<br>La pelirroja estaba más nerviosa por momentos.  
>—Diosa Atenea, yo le ofrezco este perfume de lavanda y espero que sea de su agrado—su voz le había temblado a causa de la timidez, todos los caballeros de oro estaban ahí.<br>La Diosa les sonrió con calidez, pero a la vez tuvo un mal presentimiento. Jamás había visto a la mujer de mirada azul y le inspiraba cierta desconfianza. Pudo notar que, aunque no se manifestaba, seguía estando allí. Un cosmos. Esa chica poseía cosmos, pero le erizó la piel notar lo oscuro que era. Pensaba en aquello mientras miraba sus ofrendas.  
>Una vez culminada la ceremonia, Ambrosine se separó de Agasha, comenzó a irse por otro lado. Ante esto, la más pequeña se preocupó bastante.<br>—Ambrosine, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Agasha con voz trémula.  
>—Tranquila Agasha, estoy bien, necesito estar un rato sola. Solo es eso, te prometo que estaré bien—prometió con una media sonrisa. Calmando a su amiga.<br>—Está bien, pero ten cuidado— accedió en un susurro—, si tienes algún problema, el señor Albafica puede ayudarte.  
>—Gracias, tú también cuídate mucho, regresaré por la noche.<br>—De acuerdo, hasta luego.  
>Ambrosine alzó la mano y se fue del Santuario, sumida en sus pensamientos.<br>'No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué sentí este mal presentimiento? ¿Qué es lo que me impide acercarme a Atenea? Realmente no comprendo nada de lo que me está pasando, durante la entrega de mi ofrenda la mayoría de los caballeros de oro me miraban como una sospechosa… Por favor no ahora, no aquí, no este momento…'  
>Ella estaba en busca de la rosa venenosa, podía sentir su aroma hacerse más intenso a medida que se acercaba a la duodécima casa zodiacal. Al llegar a la misma, entró y comenzó a andar por la oscuridad. Sentía escalofríos recorrer su columna por lo tenebrosa que le parecía el templo en penumbras. Cuando de repente salió a un jardín repleto de rosas. Paseó su vista hasta llegar a una en particular. Una magnífica rosa negra. Con confianza, puso un pie entre las rosas, cuidando de no dañarlas y asombrosamente… Nada le ocurrió. El as bajo su manga salió a la luz.<br>—Su fragancia es única, pero su poder es mortífero, ya veo… No se puede crear un perfume con estas rosas…—Ambrosine murmuraba mientras tomaba una rosa roja que había cerca de ella.  
>De pronto oyó el sonido de pisadas ir en su dirección y veloz como un rayo se apartó de las rosas. La alarmada voz del santo la alertó.<br>— ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí, ¡sal inmediatamente!  
>Ambrosine ahogó un grito de miedo y se agazapó contra una columna, asustada por la filosa voz del caballero que la miraba iracundo. Aunque más que enojado, estaba preocupado.<br>—Mis rosas son mortalmente venenosas. Aléjate de ellas.  
>'¿Sus rosas…? Entonces este templo es…'<br>— ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No sabía que esta era su casa! ¡Disculpe mi insolencia!—hizo una reverencia, profundamente apenada.  
>Sorpresivamente, algo en su mano alarmó al caballero de Piscis.<br>—Esa es una de mis rosas… Una rosa demoníaca real…—Susurró para sí mismo, aunque la muchacha alcanzó a oírlo—. ¿Cómo es que sigues viva…?  
>Ella bajó la mirada.<br>—Es mi "as" bajo la manga. Soy inmune al veneno de estas rosas…  
>—Imposible…<br>—Sin embargo, es así, sus rosas no me pueden matar, soy una diosa, la que se encarga de la vida y la muerte de la humanidad, es decir soy inmortal, tus rosas no me dañarán.  
>Albafica quedó sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que dio media vuelta.<br>—Ya es tarde, anocheció. Deberías volver a casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados.  
>Ambrosine quedó en silencio por unos segundos.<br>—A decir verdad… Vivo sola, no creo que le agrade saber con quien vivía — ella dijo con un semblante de inseguridad  
>—Yo… Lo lamento—el santo volteó a verla, un poco apenado por haber dicho lo anterior.<br>—Descuida, no es nada—cuando vio que el caballero se disponía a irse, ella volvió a hablar—, eh… Ya que tu veneno no me afecta… ¿Podría venir a acompañarte mañana? Prometo no ser una molestia…  
>Albafica pareció pensárselo bastante.<br>—De acuerdo, puedes venir mañana.  
>La muchacha sonrió ampliamente e hizo otra reverencia.<br>— ¡Buenas noches, Albafica! ¡Qué descanses!  
>—Adiós Ambrosine, que duermas bien.<br>Albafica ingresó al sector privado de su templo y Ambrosine salió del mismo, rumbo a su casa. Cuando llegó a la villa de Rodorio, todos estaban durmiendo. Pero a pesar de ello, una vez que la muchacha hubo ingresado a su hogar, aseguró toda su casa para luego apagar las velas de todo el hogar, excepto la de su dormitorio. En toda la noche no pudo dormir por pensar en un caballero en específico.  
>'Albafica… Este sentimiento que comienza a florecer… No sé si decírtelo… no creo que se fije en mi…'<br>—Dulces sueños, mi querido Albafica…  
>Ella se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Y la rosa que Albafica le había regalado, la había plantado en una maceta. Estaba intacta, sin ningún maltrato, brillando con ese rojo escarlata que la hacía tan especial. Su aroma estaba incólume. La maseta reposaba en el alfeizar de una ventana, mostrando su esplendor a cuanta alma pasara frente a ella.<br>A la mañana siguiente Ambrosine despertó parsimoniosamente, encontrándose con el rostro de Agasha a pocos centímetros de la suya al abrir los ojos. Eso provocó que su corazón de un vuelco y que saliera pitando de su cama, aterrada.  
>— ¡Agasha! ¡No me asustes de esa forma!<br>La niña rio por la reacción de su amiga.  
>—Perdón, no creí que te asustarías así— chasqueó la lengua de forma infantil, pero divertida al mismo tiempo. Para luego volver a reír como una niña traviesa— ¡Oh! ¿Y esa rosa? De seguro el señor Albafica te le obsequió.<br>— ¿Cómo sabes que fue Albafica? —Indagó nerviosa.  
>—Hace varios años también me obsequio una rosa—la muchachita se volteó, mostrando un costado de su vestido en el que tenía dicha rosa, señalándola con un dedo. Ambrosine ahogó un chiflido de incredulidad.<br>—Es increíble… ¿Sabes? En verdad tienes razón, Albafica es una gran persona—confesó la pelirroja.  
>—Te lo dije— junto con sus palabras, Agasha golpeó amistosamente a su amiga con una almohada.<br>— ¡Au! Está bien, te creo. La próxima vez que haya algo nuevo en esta villa, no dudaré en preguntarte—aseguró sonriendo.  
>—Gracias, mejor vamos a desayunar que mi estómago ruge como un león.<br>Ambas rieron por el comentario y se pusieron a preparar el alimento matinal. Al cabo de un rato ya habían degustado sus alimentos y limpiado todo.  
>—Gracias por el desayuno, Ambrosine. Tengo que ir a trabajar, mi padre me necesita—anunció la menor—, tal vez venga mañana y esta vez, el susto será mayor. Ya lo verás.<br>—No si puedo evitarlo—aseguró la de ojos azules con una inmensa sonrisa, mientras Agasha se iba rumbo a su floristería.

En cambio, Ambrosine encaminó al templo del caballero de Piscis para ver si se encontraba ahí. Una vez llegada al Santuario, sube las escaleras correspondientes, pidiéndoles el debido permiso a los caballeros previos. Pero al llegar, manifestó que para su pesar, el hombre no estaba. Supuso que había salido a entrenar un poco. Pasado un rato, el santo no llegaba y echó una mirada en general del templo. Descubrió que había polvo por doquier. Manchas y demás eran parte de la poco decorosa decoración del duodécimo templo. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y buscó una escoba. Al ya tenerla, comenzó a barrer el piso. Una vez hecho eso, siguió con las paredes y cuando hubo terminado de limpiar lo más visible del templo, ingresó en la habitación del santo, no sin antes pensárselo dos veces. Aunque ver lo que había debajo de la cama, hizo que se olvidara de cuestiones morales y se decidiera por terminar lo que ya había empezado. Debajo de la cama había un montón de pelusas y demás cosas esparcidas por el suelo, todo era un perfecto chiquero. La cama estaba deshecha.  
>'No entiendo como un caballero de su nivel puede dormir con semejante cantidad de polvo acumulado debajo de él. Hombres…'<br>Cambió las sábanas por unas nuevas, para luego mojar un trapo y comenzar a limpiar pequeñas suciedades que iba encontrando. Al cabo de una hora, el último templo antes del Salón Patriarcal estaba impecable. Pero aún había algo que causaba mal olor y desentonaba con la pulcritud creada. Ropa sucia.  
>'Si no limpia su casa, dudo que lave su ropa hasta dentro de tres milenos… O tal vez más.'<br>Media hora después, la ropa estaba limpia y colgada. Haciendo uso de un cordel, improvisó un tendedero y allí dejó que se secara.  
>—Dioses, hasta que termino…—Bufó la mujer para luego sentarse.<br>Al girar su cabeza, se sus ojos se encontraron con los desorbitados de Albafica. La recién descubierta limpieza de su templo e incluida provocó un furioso sonrojo de vergüenza, haciendo que tragara grueso.  
>—No… No tenías porqué que hacer esto—dijo Albafica aun sin poder disimular su apocamiento.<br>—Es que te estaba buscando y no te encontraba, cuando entre a tu casa la vi muy sucia y decidí limpiarla—explicó con simpleza, con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.  
>—Te lo agradezco, pero no debiste limpiar mi ropa—expuso frunciendo un poco el ceño. Aun con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.<br>—Es que tu ropa apestaba a cabra de monte.  
>—A… ¿Qué?<br>Ambrosine comenzó a reír, dejándose caer al suelo y por ello, comenzó a estornudar a causa de los restos de polvo que la escoba no había eliminado.  
>—Le tienes alergia al polvo.<br>—Tu casa estaba llena de polvo, no entiendo cómo puedes dormir en semejante montaña de polvo—dijo negando con la cabeza—, típico de los hombres.  
>—Las quejas son típicas de las mujeres—sonríe—, pero de todas formas, gracias por la ayuda.<br>—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti mi dulce Albafica—al percatarse de lo dicho, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza, haciendo que se retractara de forma inmediata, a pesar de ello, él había escuchado a la perfección sus anteriores palabras. Sonriéndole con auténtica ternura.

Continuara

Diccionario griego

Ambrosine significa inmortal, pero es un nombre para niña, su masculino es Ambrose


End file.
